The Fire Dragon and the Sky God
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Fairy Tail has a co-op mission with Lamia Scale and Natsu gets paired up with Chelia. What will they find during their mission? I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I also don't own cover image. First fanfic so please be gentle
1. Partners

_**The Fire Dragon and the Sky God**_

**A/N: Yahoo my first fanfic story im pumped up. This will be a Natsu x Chelia pairing. A strange pairing and I will be the first or second person to do this pairing.**

**Summary:What if Fairy Tail starts a co-op mission with the Lamia Scale guild and they must all have a partner. What will happen if Natsu's partner was Chelia, and what will they find during their mission? An unexpected result. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Chapter1 : Partners

Natsu's POV

"*sighs* why does master want to make an announcement now?" I said "will you stop your whining flame-brain?'Gray said to me. "What was that ice princess?" "you heard me ash for brains" "Do I hear fighting?"Erza said to us while glaring. "N-no way Erza best friends don't fight, right Natsu?" "your right Gray"I said to him. "*sigh* the return of Happy the second"my best friend Lucy said."that is good to know that you two are learning to be the best of friends"Erza said to us. After that the curtains open reavealing the Gramps. "Fairy Tail I have a very important announcement to tell you all" "well spit it out already Gramps I'm bored"I said to him. "Stop disturbing the master,Natsu"Erza said "as I was saying, the Fairy Tail guild will be having a co-op mission with one of the guild in Fiore, and we have been paired up with Lamia Scale. "So what is this about?"I asked "you will all have a partner for a mission with one Lamia Scale member"he said. "do we have to pick ourselves or what?"Gray asked. "we have already chosen a partner for all of you. The reason for this is to tell you all your partners." he said. "Ok then hurry up and tell us already."I said impatiently. "the first team is Erza and Jura" "WHAT!"the whole guild shouted. "two strong wizards paired up together"the whole guild thought. "is there a problem with the master's desicion?"Erza said while cracking her hands. "N-no problem"the whole guild said. The next pairings were Sherry,Lucy and Wendy,Tobi and Gajeel,Yuka and Laxus, Lyon and Gray and they keep going on but still haven't reach me yet."and the final pairing is Natsu and Chelia".

A/N: YAHOO I finally finished my first chapter. The next chapter will be next week

hope you guys have a good one.

-Christopher Dragkrow signing out


	2. Disscussing the arrival of the guild

**A/N:Hey guys,welcome back to The Fire Dragon and the Sky God.I know that I will update next week but I got really bored so here you go Chapter 2.**

_**Chapter 2:Disscussing the arrival of the guild **_

_Normal POV_

"_when the Lamia Scale members arrive to the guild tomorrow,I want you to show them an amazing arrival" Master Makarov said. "But master why did you have to pair me up with Lyon?"Gray asked. "I'm sorry Gray but we chose the pairings due to both strength and ability."B-but"__Gray stuttered."Gray you better accept the master decisions or else" Erza said while pointing a sword at Gray's neck."D-don't worry Erza I w-will."Gray stuttered."I wanted to be paired up with Chelia" Wendy pouted. "that's ok Wendy, at least your paired up with me" Lucy reassured her. "your right Lucy-san" "*sigh* why do I have to be paired up with someone I don't really know?"Natsu sighed."Natsu,Master chose you to be paired up with Chelia because of your__** Slayer Magic"**__Erza said."Your right Erza,I can't wait for tomorrow now!"Natsu said._

_A/N: Hey guys I am done with Chapter 2. Now it will be sure that Chapter 3 will be updated next week. I am sorry that this chapter is really short. But my brain is really exhausted from a lot of things I had to everyone see you next time._

_And as always have a good one everybody._

_-Christopher Dragkrow signing out._


	3. Fight during the guild's arrival

_**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to chapter 3 of The Dragon and the Sky God. I know I should at least finish this story first but I am thinking of starting a new Fairy Tail fanfic. Pls PM me on which girl you want to be paired together with Natsu in my next story. Anyways here is Chapter 3**_

_**Chapter 3: Fight during the guild's arrival**_

Natsu's POV

Natsu's house

"Natsu are you ok?"Happy asked me. "Yea I'm ok Happy"I told him. "But you look so quiet today it's not like you at all" "It's nothing Happy I'm just thinking that is all" "WHAT! Natsu are you actually thinking?!" "Is it so weird that I am actually thinking for once in a while?" "um actually it is not really common for you to think at all Natsu, you usually just do whatever you want but thinking is definitely not one of them that's all." ." "Is it insult Natsu Day or what?" "It's not Natsu, it is just that I wanted to know why you are so quiet today that is all. "ok fine, I'll tell you why, I just don't feel very comfortable with going on a mission with Chelia for one week that's all" "But why wouldn't you feel comfortable with her tomorrow, you haven't really talk to her and she is from a different guild, maybe that is why you don't feel comfortable"  
yea maybe your right Happy let's go to sleep for tomorrow, we wouldn't want to have Erza kill us tomorrow in front of the other guild if we are late tomorrow" "Aye Sir"

Tomorrow morning

"uhh I wonder what time is it now?"I said as he looked at the clock. "hmm 10AM, I see... Oh Fuck I'm late! Happy, Happy where are you?" I looked for Happy before looking at a note on the fridge and it said: "Natsu I'm heading towards the guild to get some early fish" "Then wyh didn't you wake me up!"I said to no one as I ran of to the guild

_***Time skip when Natsu reaches the guild***_

"Natsu your late"Erza said to me while glaring "Yeah Natshu why are you late?"Happy asked while chewing on a fish. "well one blue cat that lives with me woke up early but didn't wake me up but only write a stupid note to me and that is why I am late"I replied to him. "oh really,ok then." "at least the Lamia Scale members haven't arrived yet"Erza said. "phew thank Earthland that I am not that late." "yeah they will arrive in thirty minutes"Lucy replied

_*30 Minutes later*_

_**Still Natsu's POV**_

_the doors open revealing the Lamia Scale guild. "Master Obaba and Lamia Scale welcome to the Fairy Tail guild" the Gramps said to the master of Lamia Scale. "yea yea anyways brats go and find your partner now"Master Obaba said "Juvia-chan please tell me that you are my partner for one week?" Lyon asked while holding one of her hand. "uhh sorry Lyon but Gray-sama is your partner is your partner for one week"Juvia said while being sad that she coundn't be partners with 'her' Gray-sama. "very nice joke Juvia-chan but please tell me that you are my partner" "just stop pestering her jerk"Gray said to him 'Ah well if it isn't of Magnolia"Lyon taunted him "you do know that we both have the same habit"Gray said angrily "I only do it for my Juvia-chan" and it caused a fight between the two guys. "hi Wendy"Chelia said to her best friend "oh hi Chelia"Wendy replied to her "Wendy do you know who is my partner for a week?" "yes I do, it is Natsu-san" "Natsu?" "yes" "do you mean the guy with pink hair?" "well, he always say that it is salmon but yes." "do you know anything about him that I should know of before going on a mission with him?" "well he is really loud, he causes a lot of destruction during missions and he hates transportation because he has motion sickness." "now I don't feel like going on a mission with him anymore"Chelia shuddered "but he has some good qualities though" "like?" "he always protects his friends when he needs it, he will never betray them, and he would even sacrifice himself for the people he cares"Wendy replied. "wow, now I actually feel like going on a mission with him now" "Hey Chelia" she heard a voice behind her as she turned around she saw Natsu. "hi Natsu" "well it is nice to meet you Chelia shall we go on a mission now?" I asked "sure, why not" "alright that's great"I said while showing my signature grin "s-sure I-I'll go and pick a mission"she said while rushing to the quest board but I definitely saw a hint of red on her cheeks. "how about this one Natsu?" she asked as she showed me a request on fighting of a dark guild "alright it's awesome, let me tell Mira first " I said while going towards Mirajane about the request. "alright let's go now" I said while grabbing her hand while running away and I was pretty sure that I saw her cheeks red once again but didn't paid attention to it._

_**A/N: Alright this chapter is around eight hunded words I feel so proud of myself. Anyways remember to PM about which girl you want in the next story and if you are wondering if I am going to update tomorrow change that thought because next Saturday or Sunday is the day that I will update so goodbye everyone**_

_**And as always have a good one**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	4. Travel to Navar Town

_**A/N: hey guys what is going on. I am really sorry that I asked you to change the thought that I am not going to update next week or so but apparently I have to much time on my hands and don't have much to do, so I decided to update. Anyways about that new story, I will post the new story that people vote the most. Right now the score is Mirajane-1, Hisui-1, Yukino-1. Remember if you want any other girl to be paired up with Natsu pls PM me about it. Anyways here is Chapter 4.**_

_**Chapter 4: Travel to Navar Town**_

_**Flashback**_

"_alright let's go now" I said while grabbing her hand while running away and I was pretty sure that I saw her cheeks red once again but didn't paid attention to it._

_Chelia's POV_

"_Alright we are here at the train station" I said "are you sure we shouldn't have walk to our destination?"Natsu asked. "Natsu Navar town is a few day walk away from Magnolia" "B-but" he said while looking at the train then shuddered. "alright let's change our mission" he said trying to walk away but I pulled him back. "is your motion sickness really that bad?"I asked him "yes it is that bad" he answered while puking. " eww why are you puking here?" "I was just thinking at the thought of riding that train" he pointed out at the train "then don't think about it" "but I just can't do it" "wow Wendy told me he had bad motion sickness but I didn't knew it was this bad" I thought to myself. "ok let me try this" I thought "ok Natsu if you go on the train I'll let you lie on my lap" I said blushing while saying the last part a bit soft. "What was that Chelia?" "I said I will let you lie on my lap" I said looking down at the ground to hide my blush and poking her two index fingers together. "really! Thanks a lot Chelia you are the best" he said showing his toothy smile. I blushed hard at the sight of him smiling and stuttered "y-yea it is o-ok" _

_Normal POV_

_Natsu saw her face going red and he started to get worried about her just in case if she is sick or something like that. " Hey Chelia are you ok? Your face is getting all red" I asked her "y-yea Natsu d-don't worry I'm f-fine" she stuttered " Let me check just in case" Natsu insisted as he put his forehead on her forehead causing Chelia's blush to deepen even more. " are you sure that you are okay? Your head feels hot" I-I told you, I-I feel f-fine" she said unable to get rid of the blush on her face. " alright if you say so" " y-yea let's go the train is leaving" Chelia said to him. " alright let's go" Natsu said as he punched his arm into the air. As they began walking inside the train Natsu felt nauseous and fell to the ground. " Natsu are you ok?" " yeah I just need to sit down" Natsu said as he tried to walk but started to limp to his seat. " here let me help you Natsu" she said as she helped him to his seat. " hey Chelia can you cast a spell like __**Troia **__just like Wendy"? " I don't think I can do that and besides, Wendy told me that you are immune to the effects of Troia or something like that" " B-but I-I s-should n-not b-be effecte, Natsu was cut off as he passed out as his motion sickness overwhelmed him. " Oh My GOD Natsu are you okay?" Chelia asked an unconscious Natsu. Chelia helped Natsu to his seat but the constant moving of the train made him fell to the floor once again, so she had to place him on her lap, while constantly thanking Kami that none of her guild mates are on the train with her. Chelia then thought to herself for a while " he is warm" then blushed at her thought. Chelia then began to look outside of the window and much to her amazement she saw a lot of beautiful landscapes and forest as the train passes by them. " if only Wendy was here she would have loved the view" Chelia thought. She then paid her attention to Natsu who was laying on her lap as comfortable as she can offer. The expression on his face had looked normal and his motion sickness was gone and he looked fine and was sleeping comfortably. The train had stopped after 8 hours in the train and even Chelia had fallen asleep in the train, she woke as soon as she heard someone calling her. " h-hey C-Chelia we're h-here" she saw Natsu calling her and looking at her like something is on her face. " w-what is it?" " are you gonna wipe off the drool on your face?" Chelia started to blush furiously while frantically wiping her face. " a-anyways let's go" Chelia said to Natsu. As soon as they exit the train Natsu screamed out " YES, I'M FINALLY OUT OF THAT TRAIN !" " Natsu let's hurry up and find a place to stay" " alright let's go now"_

_**A/N: Hey everyone, well here ya go chapter 4 and I want to remind everyone that if you want a girl to be paired up with Natsu in my next story please PM me or review on this fanfic. If I can I will update at least tomorrow or on Thursday. Have a good night everyone.**_

_**As always have a good one**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	5. A night together before the fight

_**A/N : hey everyone I have decided to update today I didn't update yesterday cause I was tired and I got a lot of trouble, so yeah. Anyways the deadline to pick a girl for Natsu is next Sunday. So if you want to vote please send me a PM or a review to this story. I will start my new story after this story is complete. And if you want to know, the score right now is Mirajane- 1, Hisui- 1, Yukino- 1, Wendy- 1. So anyways here is Chapter 5.**_

_**Chapter 5 : a night together before the fight **_

*flashback*

" YES, I'M FINALLY OUT OF THAT TRAIN !" " Natsu let's hurry up and find a place to stay" " alright let's go now"

Natsu's POV

" as we started to walk down the street, we saw a lot of shops, a magic theatre and a lot of other places as well. But what caught our attention was the towns people from when we were walking we heard a lot of people whispering that I can hear, and they say something like " they are such a cute couple aren't they ?" honestly I'm not really bothred by this comment cause I don't even know what a couple is, remind me to ask Lucy what a couple is, but important thing is Chelia heard it and started to be red again, I wonder what is wrong with her so I asked " hey Chelia are you alright your face is getting all red again" " h-huh, I-I'm just fine Natsu" she replied " are you sure you don't want me to check your head again?" I asked while moving my hair upwards to show my forehead " n-no t-that is not really needed actually, even if I am sick I will be sure to tell you." " alright if your sure" I said to her " yeah anyways, let's go to that hotel there" she said as she pointed out towards the building in front of us. " ok then, let's go" I said as we walked inside the building and spoke with the man in charge.

Normal POV

" Hello sir and madam my name is Sebastian, what would I do for you two today?" " um can we get two rooms for the night?" " I'm sorry, but we only have one room remaining." He apologized. After that I saw Chelia's face going red again. " ok then we'll take it" I answered " b-but N-Natsu" Chelia was cut of by Sebastian saying " very well sir and madam here is your key to your room" he said as he showed us the key, then I just took it. " your room is on the 3rd floor" he said with a slight bow " alright, **arigatou ( **thank you in Japanese) " N-Natsu are you sure we should have took the key?" she asked as we walked up the stairs to our room. " what do you mean Chelia? I mean this was your idea to come to this hotel in the first place." Natsu replied " y-yeah I know but they only have one bed, and well we have to sleep on the same bed" Chelia said trying to hide her blush " what do you mean?" " what I mean is, isn't it obvious that a guy and the girl on the same bed sleeping together and the things they do" she said as steam was coming out of her head. " what do you mean? I sleep with Lucy all the time and we do nothing on the bed." " WHAT! You sleep with Lucy on the same bed?" Chelia asked shocked at what she heard while feeling a bit disappointed if they were dating. " yeah I mean I just climb up her bed then fall asleep before she kick me out of her house again" Natsu replied. " so um Natsu do you, um have any feelings for anybody in your guild?" she asked with a blush on her cheeks. She continued to look at Natsu who was actually thinking hard. **( who knew) **and she waited for his answer. ' feelings for someone?" " you know..." Chelia started to fidget a bit " do you like anyone in your guild?" " sure I like Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy-" " What?!" Chelia was surprised at the rather straight answer, which was devoid of any hesitation, but she was also quite sad. She can't really blame him because he did have girls that he could have liked but something kept going on in her mind. Natsu however, did not notice her wistful expression and kept speaking. " – Happy, Gramps, Gildarts, maybe even the stripper, the metal freak, and Laxus if they are nice" he said it with a smile. " Chelia then realise the few names where guys and she did not know how to explain it but she felt happy. " your friends eh?" she whispered but the next words caught her by suprise " and even you Chelia, I like you too Chelia" he smiled that toothy grin that she had fallen for. " le—let's go to the rooms" Chelia stuttered in blushing at his words. " alright then." As they finished packing in their room Natsu saw Chelia out by the window " hey Chelia whatcha doin?" " oh nothing, just feeling the air from here" " oh right, your a Sky God, something like Wendy right?" " yeah" " do you want to see?" " sure why not?" " Woah! Amazing!" Natsu complimented the view. It's not everyday that someone see's a place bigger than Magnolia and the view from their room was amazing, you could literally see the whole town shining bright. " hey Chelia" " yeah?" " do you want to go around on a stroll around the town before the fight tomorrow?" " um, sure if that's what you want" " alright then, let's go" Natsu said as he held Chelia's hand and ran straight down the stairs, Chelia's face blushed as red as it could rival the colour of Erza's hair. As they got out of the hotel they slowly try to make their way to the plaza where a lot of townspeople were all gathering at. Natsu walked at the same pace as Chelia not wanting her to tire out from following him. They make their way into a restaurant and paid for the bill, which was expensive because Natsu had almost eaten all of the food in the bill. " um Natsu." " yeah?" " where did you get all that money from?" " oh I got all those money from going on mission's with my friends. Why do you ask?" " because I don't normally get to see such a big number on a bill before" " ah, sorry about that" " n-no that's fine, you don't need to apoligize at all" Chelia said frantically shaking her hand " oh that's good" he smiled and Chelia turned into a blushing mess again. Poor Chelia. While they were walking they saw lacrima visions of advertisements around the entrance of each store to attract the customers attention. Although it is night time, a lot of people still swarmed the shops that piqued their intrest. They finally reached the the plaza, the sight at the plaza should be remembered for a very long time, there was a fountain on the middle of the plaza with small trees around it. " hey Chelia I have somrthing to ask you" " sure what is it?" " well Lucy told me that if a boy and a girl are hanging together alone they are having a..., I wonder what it is? Is it detour, damn, dumb?" Natsu struggles to find the word before finally realizing the word that he was looking for. " Aha! That's the word I'm looking for" " what is?" " hey Chelia what is a date?" after Natsu had said that Chelia turned into a blushing mess once again. " um w-well a-a d-d-date i-is" Chelia stuttered not finding the right words to say. Natsu began to regret asking that question after seeing Chelia as red as Erza's hair. " Chelia I'm so sorry" he said before bowing down in front of her. " f-for what?" " for asking you such a dumb question, I could have asked someone else but I asked you so please forgive me" " *giggles* Natsu I'm not mad at you or anything it is just that I got caught off with the question that's all" " ok a date is when a boy asks a girl they like. It's not a friendship kind of date it is like-" she paused for a while, trying to say the last part. "like?" "L-love" Chelia's head literally steamed out and couldn't believe that she said something embarrassing out loud. Natsu on his part finally understood the meaning and it took him a moment before he blushed. (** since when does he blush?) **he backed away from Chelia and bow while apoligize as many times as he possibly could. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that, I'm really sorry Chelia" he continued to apoligize. Even Chelia had lost count how many times he had apoligized. " you don't have to apoligize Natsu" she said with a smile. " but still-" he tried to speak but Chelia had beaten him to it. " so I want to ask you something" " sure, what is it?" " do you think that this is a d-d-date?" she blushed hard as soon as she finished her sentence. " um. I-I'm sorry even though explained it thoughly I still don't know what it means. I'm sorry." Natsu said. He looked towards her direction getting a blush from her. " "n-nevermind about that question" Chelia quickly said to him. " even though, I don't really know what a date is, if what you said was true, then I wouldn't mind if this is a date cause I'm with you" he said with a toothy smile. " as soon as he said that Chelia's heart just skipped a beat while feeling a bit embarrassed about his answer. " does that bother you Chelia?" he asked her. " n-no not at all. I'm actually quite happy that you said that" she smiled at him. Natsu was there on the ground left awe-struck as he saw how beautiful Chelia was as the wind started to blow in their direction. Unaware to him a small blush crept to his face. " let's go and see more shops ok" " a-ah yeah, let's go" he said scratching the back of his head after shaking the thought that came to his mind a few seconds ago. The two began began to wander to different shops and areas of the town. They are having a good time with each other. Chelia was enjoying the presence of the Fire Dragon and the same one she has a crush on now. Natsu on the other hand was still thinking about why he thought of Chelia in that way, could he have develope feelings for her? His mind was in other places and an awkward silence was brought on the two. Hoping to know if the older boy was alright, Chelia asked Natsu " ano Natsu, are feeling alright?" Chelia asked with worry in her voice. " oh y-yeah I'm fine j-just thinking" (** again, who knew?) " **oh really? That's a relief, I thought you were sick or something" Chelia sighed. " well, I'm sorry for making you worry Chelia." " that's ok, anyway let's go try that shop" she said pointing to the shop. " Natsu agreed and they walked into the store. They saw a lot of beautiful accessories and some ornaments at the shop. " why don't we look around for a bit Chelia." Natsu said to her which she nooded in response. They started to walk around the shop alone to look around the shop. After a few minutes of searching, they started to walk outside of the shop. " so Chelia, did you buy anything?" " no, not really, what about you Natsu?" " yeah, I bought this" Natsu said as he showed her a white necklace. It was definitely not an ordinary type of necklace, the necklace was crafted really beautifully as shown for it's elegant structure. The necklace was very beautiful as a small ruby was placed on the middle of the necklace revealing a small but beautiful scarlet colour sparkle when the light passes through it. Chelia just stared at the necklace in amazement. " Natsu how much does this necklace cost?" Chelia asked him. " oh, it was 120,000 jewels" Natsu said as he just smiled at her. " 120,000 JEWELS!" Chelia said shocked, her mouth was literally touching the ground. " yeah, so what about it?" " Natsu how on earth did you manage to get so much money?" " oh, I either get them during missions with Erza and the gang or during my routine missions" he said. " routine missions?" Chelia asked. " yeah, missions to find my foster father" " your foster father?" " yeah my foster father disappeared one day when I was in the forest, after that I began looking for him non-stop, and that is how I managed to join Fairy Tail, but whenever there is a rumour about a dragon in the area I quickly take a mission around the area and search" he said with a smile. " but I have one more question" " what is it?" " why did you buy that necklace in the first place?" " well I bought the necklace for you." after those words Chelia began to blush furiously " b-but why did you buy that necklace for me?" " well because I feel like buying something for you, for helping me at the train-" Chelia then began to blush at what she did at the train. " - and for having me on this date" he said with a grin. Once again Chelia then began to blush as the same as the colour of Erza's hair. " Chelia are you alright, your face is super red." " d-don't worry about me I'' fine" " hey Chelia" " yeah?" Natsu then went behind her and put on the necklace on her neck. " it looks good on you" he commented " t-thanks Natsu" " well shall we look for more shops at the plaza?" " yeah, let's go" they began to walk with each other to a lot of stores and looked at new stuff. Then Natsu began to have more fun, more fun whenever he had with Lucy. They looked around until a lot of people started to decrease. " hey Chelia" " shall we go back to the hotel?" Chelia then sighed as she didn't want her date with Natsu to end but she knew that tomorrow they will have a hard fight so she nodded in agreement. As they were walking Chelia suddenly tripped on a rock, expecting the cold, hard ground, she felt a warm hand helding her. " are you alright Chelia?" Natsu asked her " y-yea I'm fine * yawns*" " looks like someone's tired" Natsu smirked. " n-no I'm not * yawns*" " alright then it's decided" " what's deci- whoa" she was cut of as Natsu suddenly carried her bridal-style " I'm carrying you back to the hotel" " b-but this is super embarrassing" she said as she held her skirt tight. " but if I didn't catch you, you would have got hurt and I would still have to carry you" he said " but I can heal myself" " sorry, but your tired and I can't get you risked getting hurt" he said with a smile. " * sighs* fine you win" Chelia sighed. As they reached the hotel they were greeted by Sebastian who politely bowed at them. As they walked into their room Natsu gently placed Chelia on the left side of the bed and lie down on the right side. Before he went to sleep he said " Goodnight Fairy Tail, Goodnight Lamia Scale, Goodnight Chelia" then he fell asleep with a smile

**A/N: OMG! I just did over 2000 words. Hell yeah I am super proud. Anyways please review and PM me if you want any girl paired up with Natsu deadline is next Sunday remember.**

**As always have a good one**

**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**


	6. Fight with the dark guild

_**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome back to The Fire Dragon and the Sky God today is the chapter 6 of this fanfic. If you want to know the score of the next pairing with Natsu in my next story it is Mirajane -1, Hisui -2, Yukino -1, Wendy -3, and Chelia -1. Anyways here is Chapter 6**_

_**Chapter 6: Fight with the dark guild**_

Chelia's POV

As soon as I woke up I felt as a pair of warm hands held me. I opened my eyes and saw pink locks in front of me. I continued to hugged it, but I suddenly freaked out when it started moving. " AHH!" I screamed out loud " ouch" the thing said. I looked carefully and saw non-other than Natsu Dragneel on the floor.

" Good morning Chelia." He said it with a smile. I blushed furiously after what I had done, and the fact that he and I slept on the same bed. " uh, Chelia are you alright, your face is really red?" he asked with worry in his eye's. " d-don't worry Natsu I'm alright" I stuttered. " alright today is the day we fight with that dark guild" he said excitedly " * giggles* yeah your right, let's get prepared first before finding that dark guild" " alright I'll meet you down at the lobby" he said as he showed me the toothy smile that always seem to make my heart to skip a beat.

" s-sure" I stutter as I head towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower as water came down to wash me. " I wonder, should I confess to Natsu as soon as we finish this mission, I can't let other girls to get to him first. I thought to myself, and blushed at the thought that Natsu to have the same feelings as I have for him. As soon as I came out of the bathroom I got a brush from my luggage and started to fix my hair.

As soon as I finished preparing myself. I started heading down the stairs and saw Natsu in the lobby with his hands behind his back. As soon as he saw me he said " hey, you ready yet Chelia? As soon as we're done eating let's go and find that guild!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin. " wait do you mean the dark guild that is raiding this town?" someone behind us said. We turned around to see Sebastian with desperation in his eyes. " um yeah we took the mission that was asking help for dark guild eradication." I answered him. " oh thank you very much, I was the one who set up the request" " really?" we looked at him shocked. " yes the townspeople and I have been waiting a very long time for someone to accept this quest" he said to us " really, but we only saw this quest today though" Natsu said confused " well it is because this quest is an S class mission" he said calmly

" WHAT ! An S CLASS !" Natsu screamed shocked at what he heard. " yeah, I went to the second floor and took that request" I said to him calmly and partly confused in his sudden shockness. " but how are you able to go and take an S class?" he asked me " didn't they tell you that if you are paired up with an S class wizard you are able to go on S class missions?" I asked him. " no, either that or I wasn't paying any attention to what the master was saying at all" he muttered under his breath but finally figured out what I said to him and asked " wait Chelia your an S class wizard?" he asked me. " yeah, but aren't you an S class wizard?" I asked him confused that someone as strong as him isn't S class. " nope, definitely not an S class at all" he turned into a depression mode. " oh, I-I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad" I apoligized to him hoping to be forgiven.

" don't worry Chelia, I was just sad that I'm not an S class that's all, but one day I definitely be an S class" he said with a grin while punching the air with his fist. " alright then let's go and eat before finding that guild" as we started to walk away from the hotel Sebastian called to us " wait before you go there is something that you need to know about their dark guild." " what is it?" I asked. " the objective of that dark guild is to find... **Slayer magic**" he said to us. We stared at him in shock " what..." we said to him. " yes it is true they have been trying to find wizards with **slayer magic **for a while now" Sebastian said with sad eyes " do you know what are they planning to do with the **slayer magic**?" " yes I do, they plan on absorbing the magic from the slayers and use them on a killing machine to rule the world" he said with calm eyes and I was pretty sure that I saw a small smirk on his face. " what!" I turned to see Natsu's face was with pure with anger and he was clenching his fist tight and magic started to surround him, just the sight of him now made me scared of him because I have never seen someone as angry as him now. " N-Natsu are y-you alright?" I stuttered " huh, yeah I'm fine" he said it with a smile and the magic around him disappeared. " but why were you so made just now?" I asked him " * sighs* it was because a similar incident happend a few years ago." He sighed " really how?" " well it started like this.

Flashback

Natsu's POV

We began to eat as there was no one in the guild, what was the strangest was that the ice stripper hasn't come to the guild for a few weeks now. But as soon as we were about to fight, there he was the person who hadn't come to the guild for a few weeks ago, Gray, " hey ice stripper where were you all this while can't deal with th-" I was cut off by Gray " Natsu there was a rumour that a woman had spotted a dragon nearby the area" " what" those words that came out of his mouth shocked me. " r-really where is that woman?" " she' lives in an inn around just north of Magnolia, the inn is called Honeybone **(** **I'm sorry I didn't remember the name of the inn) **" really then let's go Gajeel, Wendy you coming?" " I sure am" replied the young dragon slayer " great! What about you Gajeel?" " cheh I don't care about a thing that raises me then leaves me all of a sudden, and besides that rumour will just stay a rumour" Gajeel snorted back. " fine suit yourself, hey Gray" " yeah" he replied to me " this dragon your talking about, do you know anything about it?" " no, but you know Gajeel could be right this thing could be just a rumour you know" " well what if it isn't, and the dragon happens to be Igneel" " I don't know about you, I just told you that the person who was rumoured to have seen a dragon is just north of Magnolia" " alright thanks, well let's go then Wendy" " alright, I hope that the dragon that the dragon the woman saw was Grandeeney." She said to her partner, Charles. " don't get your hopes up yet Wendy" came the snotty reply.

Flashback end

" then after that we went to her inn and found nothing, after that the woman caught me for her dragon project called Dra-, Drak, no um what was it called again?" " was it called the Dragonoid?" a voice came from behind us. " we were shocked that Sebastian was still behind us listening on our conversation. " yeah that's the one she used it to absorb my power and caused massive destruction around Magnolia but I managed to break free and destroyed it." He explained " wow, I hope that something like that won't be brought on again." I told him " by the way Sebastian don't you have work to do?"

" oh, I asked someone to take my shift after I heard you talking about the dark guild." " well, Sebastian if you know so much about the dark guild's plan do you know where it is?" Natsu asked him. " of course, the dark guild is located north of the town." He told us. " thanks, and don't worry we will destroy that dark guild for the safety of this town" Natsu reassured him. " thank you sir, and don't mind me asking but are you two slayers?" " yes we are why do you ask though?" I asked him. " oh, I was just thinking that you two should be careful since you two can use slayer magic." " oh, don't worry this will be a walk in the park for us." Natsu said as we walked out of the hotel.

" hehe better tell the guild that we will have two slayers joining us today" Sebastian smirked as he headed through a room and brought out a magical letter. " hello, anyone there?" he asked no one, but afterwards a 3-D projection popped up in front of him. " hello master what can we do for you today?" the guy asked. " tell the guild that in a few hours two slayers will be in the guild today and get the Dragonoid and Godiad out and get it prepared" " of course master anything" the man said as he bowed and the 3-D projection disappeared. " heh, today will be very interesting" Sebastian smirked evilly.

As we walked through town we stopped at a restaurant and ate there once again the bill was expensive because Natsu ate the most again but didn't really paid attention to it and paid for the food. As soon as we came out we headed towards the north of the town. We were stopped by some guards saying that the road in front is dangerous and that we should turn around. But they changed their minds after Natsu had told them that we're doing the mission that Sebastian had posted. They thanked us for accepting the mission, they allowed us through and wished us the very best on our mission. As we walked we saw a lot of trees blocking the way of things and couldn't see the things in front of us.

Natsu had suggested to burn the trees down just in order to find the dark guild but I rejected the idea as soon as he said it. I came up with an idea of my own and told him, he agreed with me and he started to sniff out the scent of the dark guild. As soon as he got a scent he started running towards the scent and I followed him. As soon as we stopped we were in front of the guild we were supposed to destroy. " well here we are" I said to him. " yeah well should we go and kick some butt?" he asked me. " we shall" I said to him which got a smirk in return " well here we go" he said as he kicked the door open.

Normal POV

We looked and stared in front of the dark guild. " hey, who the hell do you think you are?" a man said to us. " well I'll tell you this we are the ones that will destroy this guild once and for all" Natsu smirked at him. " why you little shit" he tried to punch Natsu but he dodged it and punched the guy in the face. " so, anyone else?" " everyone get them!" someone shouted as the whole guild came charging at the both of them. They fought the dark guild as they were still outnumbered. " Chelia watch out!" she turned around and saw a man nearly colliding his sword with me, she braced for the pain but didn't felt it at all, she opened her eyes and saw Natsu holding the sword with his hand. " are you alright Chelia?" he asked her. " don't worry I'm fine" " that's good, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Natsu said as he punched the guy sending him flying into the crowd of dark wizards. " Natsu are you okay? Your hand it's bleeding" she asked him " oh this don't worry I'll be fine" he reassured her with a smile. " no it is not, let me heal your hand" Chelia said to him as she took out her hand and a green light surrounded his hand and the bleeding stopped. " there you better now?" " yup, never felt any better than before" he smirked and went to the left side of the guild and started attacking them. She took the right side and attacked them with her **Sky God's roar**, most of the members were blown away and some of them were still standing on the ground from the attack. The fight with the guild took a whole lot of time we didn't even take a break during the fight. The fight lasted for a few hours and there were hours, yet there was still quite a number of dark wizards remaining. " damn, there's still so much" Chelia heard Natsu said " what will we do know Natsu?" " wait why don't we try the technique that Sting and Rouge did in the Grand Magic Games?" " you mean a **Unison Raid**?" " yeah, that's it" " but we have no talent or training for a powerful skill like that Natsu, and besides we need a lot of stamina for a skill like that and if we fail we may die." " no we don't" " huh?" " all I need to get my stamina up is to protect you now Chelia" he said causing her to blush a little. " and I don't care if I die because I know that the two of us will succeed for sure" he said to her. She then started to realise what he meant and agreed with him.

" alright let's do it Natsu!" " alright let's do it" he said as we got in stance to perform the skill, Natsu grabbed Chelia's hand then the two glowed as both fire and wind whirled around the two of them."** Fire Sky Dragon God roar!" ( lol, just came up with it) **the two said. " as the guild stared at the two of them shocked " i-it can't be a-a U-**Unison Raid**?

With that the rest of the dark guild were all blasted away and crashed into the wall. One of the members looked up and saw the two of them on their knees, panting hard but saw that Chelia started to heal herself. " well it's all up to you now... master" and then he collapsed. " alright we actually did it, Natsu" she said as she was done healing herself, she looked and saw Natsu panting and almost collapsed due to the fact the **Unison Raid** took a lot of magic out of them. " here, let me heal you Natsu" she said as she lowered herself to Natsu's height and started to heal him. " * pant* * pant* thanks a lot Chelia" he said with a smile. As soon as Chelia was done healing Natsu, he stood up on his legs while Chelia stood up and cleared the dust of her skirt. " alright we finished the mission" he said. " yeah and we should tell the townspeople and Sebastian that we defeated the whole guild" I said. " actually you haven't beaten the whole guild yet, you know" a voice came from behind the both of us. What we saw came to our shock, the person in front of us was known other than...

...Sebastian.

" Sebastian what on earthland are you doing here? Don't you know that this is a dark guild territory?" Natsu asked him. " yes, I do" he said calmly " you do?" Natsu asked him. " yes, after all I was the one that picked this spot for my guild you know" " what?" the two of them stared at him shocked about what they heard. " yes, you heard it right I am the guild master of this guild" he said as he held his arms up. " oh and by the way I want to show you something" he smirked

What they saw caused them to feel both scared and shocked, what they saw was...

The Dragonoid and another robot with the name Godiad on it's back.

" welcome to your worst nightmare" Sebastian smirked.

_**A/N: ohh My God, what is happening here what will happen to the two slayers now? Anyways time is almost up for the next pairing with Natsu and Wendy is taking the lead. What will happen now? Anyway everyone Good bye.**_

_**As always have a good one**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


	7. Ending with a fight and Confessions?

_**A/N: Hey guys welcome to the final chapter of The Fire Dragon and the Sky God, after 6 chapters I finally thought of the name for Natsu and Chelia. It is NatLia or CheTsu. And after this the winner of voting will be paired up with Natsu. The score now is Mirajane -1, Yukino -1, Chelia -1, Hisui -4 and Wendy -5. Anyways please enjoy this final chapter and get ready for the new story**_

_**Chapter 7: Ending with a fight and Confessions?**_

Flashback

" oh and by the way I want to show you something" he smirked

What they saw caused them to feel both scared and shocked, what they saw was...

The Dragonoid and another robot with the name Godiad on it's back.

" welcome to your worst nightmare" Sebastian smirked.

Natsu's POV

I could not believe my eyes, I saw that monster that absorbed all of my strength to move it in order to destroy Magnolia and another type of monster. Now I know why Sebastian knew so much about this guild, because he was the one in charge of everything. " But weren't you just the man in charge of the hotel we stayed, and why did you even put in that request in the first place?" I asked him. " * sigh* are you an idiot or just born that way?" he sighed.

" why don't you shut up before I punch you down and make sure you never come back out ever again" I growled at him. " okay the reason I was the man in charge in that hotel was because I needed to head outside of the guild and to know what the townspeople were planning on us, so I imitated as a townsman and told them fake plans just to attack the town. And the reason why I posted that request is because I hoped of that someone that took this request would be able to use a type of certain **Slayer magic**, and would you believe my luck, I got word that two people took the quest but never believed that the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail and the Sky God of Lamia Scale would be the one who took the quest. Hahahaha" Sebastian laughed evilly at us.

" i-i-i it's all my fault" Chelia said as tears started to fall from her eyes. " no why would you ever say that it's your fault?" I asked " it's because I was the one that took the quest, it's because of me that they may get the Slayer magic that they want, it's my fault that the whole region of Fiore or maybe even further will probably be destroyed by those two monsters" " hahaha and I thank you for that" " no way am I going to let that ever happen" I snapped at him then the two of them looked at him shocked. " Chelia, I don't ever want you to think that it is your fault we still have a chance against him if we work together, and I don't blame you for anything at all" " b-but Natsu-" she was cut off " No buts, I don't care it's not your fault and that is that" I said to her as I hugged her.

Normal POV

Chelia looked shocked at first but finally let in the hug and hugged back and continued to cry on his chest. " aww, isn't that sweet a couple in the dark guild, but sorry to tell you that I am still here" Sebastian smirked. " come on, Chelia let's beat the fuck out of this guy" Natsu smirked. " yeah, let's do it together Natsu" " alright come at m-" Sebastian got cut off as he was punched in the face by a fiery fist and was sent through the wall. " I didn't finish what I was about to say you peice of shit" he growled at Natsu. " **Sky God Roar**!" Chelia said " heh, **Dark Meteor**!" " what, he has the same magic as him" " who is him?" " that is right, I have the same magic as Jellal Fernandez but mine is better, stronger and of course darker" Sebastian then smirked. " hey Chelia" Natsu whispered " yeah?" " I want you to take out those two machines while I deal with him" " what? No way am I going to do that" " you have to Chelia, what if he beat me so you got to destroy the two machines while I beat the crap outta him" " fine but promise me that you will be alright" " alright I promise" Natsu replied " okay then" she then did something unexpected, she kissed Natsu's cheek and started to run towards the direction of the two machines. Natsu on his side was shocked but shook it off and started to pay his attention at Sebastian. " once I beat you, I will beat that God girl and destroy the whole world of magic" Sebastian said "Not if I have anything to say about it," Natsu answered, before taking a breath, " **Fire Dragon's roar**!" he then blasted a huge amount of magic at Sebastian.

" **Dark Meteor**!" Sebastian said as he jumped above Natsu., Natsu then held up his fist and screamed out " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" and threw his punch at Sebastian, but the man managed to dodge his punch with his new boosted speed and slammed his fist into Natsu's face. The Dragon Slayer then started to lose his balance slightly for a while before he spun around and chose to attack him with his roar again.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Sebastian still dodged his attack and went above Natsu once again. " if you think, that will work again your dead wrong!" " **Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow**!" he then charged at Sebastian who was caught off guard and was hit in the gut by Natsu's attack. " and take this, **Fire Dragon Claw**!" he then kicked Sebastian who was sent away for a few miles. " Not bad Dragon Slayer, but not good enough, **Dark Beams**!" Sebastian shouted as he held out his hand and several dark magical beams came out of his hands, and all of them were aimed at Natsu.

Natsu dived out of the way quickly landing on the ground as he begins his counter attack, " **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!" Natsu said as his arms took the shape of two dragon wings and lashed out at Sebastian. Sebastian managed to escape from harm's way, before using his **Dark Meteor** to strike back at Natsu. Natsu held out his arms to block the attack, before attempting to deal a kick, which Sebastian dodged. The two landed far away from each other, before Natsu took a long breath, and Sebastian brought his two hands together.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Dark Blast**!"

As smoke cleared out they head towards each other again and launched attack after attack at each other.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Edge**!"

The destructive vortex of intense hot flames engulfed Sebastian. " heh, the battle's over" Natsu said as he began to walk away, until he sniffed a scent that belonged to Sebastian. " No way" Natsu was left there shocked that Sebastian was still standing only seeing he being slightly injured by the attack. " I'm not that weak, take this attack"

" **Darkness Spears**!" he said as he launched an enormous spear of pure darkness at Natsu. Natsu managed to dodged and attacked him

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" he said spitting out a huge blast of magical power. Sebastian used **Dark Meteor** to escape from the attack, before rocketing towards the Dragon Slayer.

" **Dark Arrows**!" Sebastian said as he swiped his hands, sending several blast of darkness at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu countered back, sending a large blast of magical power at Sebastian in response. The two attacks met each other, before they cancelled each other.

The two skidded to a halt for a while. " your a pretty tough fighter for a guy like yourself" " Likewise Salamander, likewise."

The two then lunged forward again and both of them were sent flying to the wall

" I think that it is time to take it up a notch"

" what are you-" he was cut off as he saw Sebastian absorbing the dark power from all of the dark mages in the guild. " heh, impressed" Sebastian smirked. " how are you able to take all the magic from these people, a magic is the life and soul of a wixard. " but there is one thing that you are mistaken about" " And what is that?" " these people have no magic at all" Sebastian said " What" Natsu said shocked " they have no magic at all" " b-bu-but they used magic on-" " that was because I was the one who gave them magic, you understand? They were left alone in the world, abandoned and they all came to me for revenge at the people that ruined their lives, so the magic they have belonged to me. And now that my magic returned I will finally fight at full force, you will feel my wrath Salamander!" " Bring it on!" Sebastian then rocketed forth towards Natsu covered in dark light and smashed fully right into Natsu. Natsu lets out a gasp as he wheezed out some of his blood, and was sent flying away, and right into the wall. He emerged out, coughing and yelled

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu said as he streamed out a stream of his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** at Sebastian

" **Darkness Shield**!" Sebastian said, as he held out his hands. Beams of darkness covered Sebastian, completly shielding him from the attack.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he lunged his way towards Sebastian. Sebastian just grinned darkly, as he held out his hands.

" **Darkness Beams**!" he said as he fired a series of powerful dark beams at Natsu. The dark energy smashed into Natsu, sending him flying away. He skidded to a halt, as he fell to one of his knee's.

" How are you able to be this strong?" Natsu muttered

" oh, I beg to differ, I have always been this strong but lost most of my powers because I gave them to these losers" Sebastian said as his body started to glow in darkness. " this has been a very fun time for me but it ends here!" Sebastian said as he held out his hands and pure darkness started to gather all around him, as seven seals appeared around his body.

" **Darkness Chariot**!" as he said that, a blast of magic came from each of the seals on his body, heading towards Natsu. Natsu then just stood there.

The Dragon Slayer clenched his teeth as the attack had caused him the worst pain he ever felt, and it had sent him flying through the walls and into the forest. " haha, well time to finish that Dragon Slayer before he runs away" he then rocketed through the forest. At the end of the wall, Chelia was standing there after she just managed to destroy the two robots that Sebastian had planned on using, " Natsu" she whispered with worry in her voice, but shook it off and decided to chase after the two.

In the forest

" arghh, damn it" Natsu said as he just managed to get up after taking a full hit from Sebastian's attack. " when, I get my hands on that fucking bastard, he'll be sorry h-" Natsu was cut off as he was punched in the face and was sent flying against the trees. " You Bastard" Natsu said through clenched his teeth. Sebastian then raised an eyebrow at the sight of him. " hmm you were able to stand, even after taking a full hit from my **Darkness Chariot**?" " * cough * * cough * even if I take those kind of hits, if my friends are in danger, you can be sure of your fucking ass that I, Natsu Dragneel will fight until my last breath" " hmm such a noble speech, but if what you said was true then I will end your life, here and now" " you can't do it, if you can't catch me" Natsu said as he went through the forest. " you fool, you can't run away from me in your lousy condition!" Sebastian screamed. " I'm not running away from anyone, I'm running because I smelt Chelia coming our way, and if she is running here that means she destroyed the two robots, but she can't beat Sebastian even if she can heal herself" Natsu thought to himself as he continued to run.

" enough running you puny Dragon Slayer, I'm done chasing after you" Natsu then got up and taunted him " heh, am I to fast for you" Natsu smirked then started running away again. " you puny brat!" he then chased after Natsu. " okay, I can't smell Chelia anymore" he then stopped running " ha, finally given up?" " nope it's just that your two robots got destroyed by Chelia, that's all" Sebastian then looked shocked. " oh crap, I completely forgotten all about the Dragonoid and Godiad, Fuck gotta turn back now" he then turn around to head back to his guild. " oh no you don't you bastard, **Fire Dragon Claw**!" he then kicked Sebastian in the head.

" ok you little shit, after I'm done with you, you'll be praying that you'll head right straight to hell!" " let's see you try" Natsu taunted " rrr, **Darkness Beams**!" he said as he fired a series of powerful dark beams at Natsu. Natsu then screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

" Darn, why am I so waek? I can't beat him at all, if only I can get stronger" " **Natsu**" a voice said to him in his head " huh? Who's there?" " **it is I**, **Igneel**" " what! Igneel? Where are you and why did you leave me in the date July 7th in the year 777?" " **Natsu listen to me, I am not able to tell you where I am or tell you the specific detail about why I left on that date**" " then how are you able to talk to me?" " **it is because, I can only speak with you only if you are in a great danger**" " really?" " Natsu, I want you to absorb the power that I am able to give you here" " but why?" " **Because you brat, it will heal you and give you a special power that can easily give you the strength that of a dragon**" " really what is it called?" " **it is called... Dragon Cosmic Destruction**"

" ha, that'll teach you not to mess with me, and now got to find that God girl and defeat her" he said as he started walking away before feeling an immense amount of magic power from where Natsu was lying at. " what on earthland is that?" he looked shocked as Natsu stood up from where he was resting completely healed from the damage.

"Thanks a lot pops" Natsu then smiled. " h-h- how are you able to move after all that I attacked you? And why are you completely healed? And why is the magical power from you so strong?" Sebastian asked. " well I did learn the **Dragon Cosmic Destruction skill** from my Father" Natsu smirked. " **Dragon Cosmic Destruction**? Never heard of it." " well weaklings like you don't deserve to know anyways" " a weakling huh? Why don't you take this **Darkness Arrow**!" Sebastian said as he swiped his hands, sending several blast of darkness at Natsu who just stood there. " hah, so much for a-" he was cut off as the smoke cleared to see a wall of black flames shielding Natsu from the attack. " heh, so you learned a new magic huh, too bad it's not going to help you" Sebastian smirked. " we'll see" with that, the magic surged around him like black flames, before it shot at Sebastian. But it took a shape, like an enormous claw. The claw was pitch black, except for its blue outlining. The claw reached for Sebastian, who shot away with **Dark Meteor**. "It is pointless," Natsu said. From the claw's arm, another draconic talon reached out at Sebastian. It clenched its fingers into a fist, and smashed into him at full force. Sebastian crashed into the ground, grinding against the tree. He got up, and glared at Natsu.

"What power is that?" Sebastian hissed, as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

" that is the true power of a Dragon Slayer" The magic energy then flared behind him, reshaping itself, so it resembled wings. Natsu then beat the wings, as he took to the air, before flying towards Sebastian.

"I don't think so!" Sebastian said," **Darkness Shield**!" The dark shield appeared in front of him, but when Natsu hit it, he broke through it like it was nothing. The energy around him then twisted again, forming something that resembled a dragon head, before it rammed Sebastian into the ground.

Sebastian then stood up straight and glared at Natsu.

" you bastard" he hissed at Natsu. I won't let you beat me, not here and not ever! Darkness Spear!" He then launched a large dark spear at Natsu. One of Natsu's dragon talons formed out of magic and caught the spear much to Sebastian's shock. The talon then clenched its fingers, and shattered it into pieces.

"This feeling," he said softly. "

Is this… a dragon's true power?" Sebastian thought to himself as he was then punched by Natsu. Natsu then let out a roar, as the energy around him surged, before taking a form that resembled a giant red dragon with a x- scar on his chest. The large draconic being loomed over Sebastian, as the black haired man cringed. _All this magic _Natsu thought_ Is this the true strength of a Dragon Slayer?_

"**Darkness Arrows**!" Sebastian said, as he held up his hands, and shot beams of darkness from his hands. However, a dragon talon formed, and swatted them away like they were nothing. The claw then shot towards Sebastian, before it changed shape to resemble a dragon's head. The dragon's head took out a roar of fire towards Sebastian

" **Dark Meteor**!" Sebastian said, as he shot away. The head turned to follow him, like a snake. It opened its mouth, and several talons emerged from its open mouth, reaching for Sebastian.

"There is no escape," Natsu said, as one of the talons grabbed Sebastian's leg, and threw him. Sebastian soared through the air, as he smashed into more trees.

"Its not over yet!" he said, as he held up his hands," **Darkness Chariot**!" With that, the magical seals appeared around him, before launching themselves at Natsu. Natsu just held up one hand, as the black energy twisted around him like an sphere, as the energy slammed into it, but did nothing. Once the attack dissipated, more dragon talons launched out of the orb, heading towards Sebastian.

" **Dark Meteor**!" Sebastian said, as he rocketed away from the talons. The talons, however twisted, and pursued him.

" **Fire Crimson Needles**," Natsu said. The fingers of the dragon claws then all shot out like spears. Sebastian rapidly flew to avoid them, as they penetrated the trees horde like it was nothing. He then let out a yell, as he shot back at Natsu.

" **Darkness Ram**!" Sebastian yelled, as he shot full speed towards Natsu. Natsu just looked down on Sebastian. He then held up his hand.

" **Fire Dragon's Shield**," Natsu said, as a shield formed around him, as Sebastian slammed into it at full force. However, it did little against the shield.

"Why can't I get to you!" Sebastian cried.

"Is it not obvious?" Natsu answered. The energy around him then shaped itself into what looked like a tail, as it swung down onto Sebastian, sending him careening back into the ground.

"You bastard," Sebastian said, as he slowly emerged from the rubble.

"I do have to commend you for your endurance," Natsu said," But endurance alone does not when a battle." He then held up both of his hands, as red and black orbs appeared around Sebastian.

" **Fire Flash**!" Natsu said. The orbs then burst into energy. Sebastian emerged from the dust with his **Dark Meteor.**

"I won't lose to you!" Sebastian cried, as he held up both of his hands, **the power of darkness, destroy the light and peirce through it, Bestelry**"!" The black orb gathered, before launching at Natsu. Another dragon claw emerged from Natsu's magic energy, as it caught the orb.

"It will take more than that to break off the sheer power of **Bestelry**!" Sebastian yelled with a crazy smile. True to his word, Natsu clenched the orb with the talon as much s he could, but it proved to be a lot. But for all the power it had, it still wasn't enough against the power of the **Dragon Cosmic Destruction**. The orb broke apart, as Natsu looked down on Sebastian.

"Imposs…," Sebastian began, before crying out, and using **Dark Meteor** to blast himself towards Natsu again.

"It is pointless," Natsu said for the second time, as he held both of his hands. From where his hands were both being held, a dragon's head appeared at them. It then opened its mouth, and started to gathered energy within it.

"**Dragon Slayer Cosmic Destruction Secret Art: Fire Dragon's Cosmic Fire Burning Flame Edge**!" As he spoke, the energy exploded out from Natsu hands and the fire vortex then sucked Sebastian in and you could hear his screams all over the forest. The man felt as though his entire body was being torn apart.

"GGAAHH!" he cried, as he was shot into the ground.

" * pant * * pant * I did it, now you can't capture any Dragon Slayer's now" Natsu said as he fell to his knees panting hard. " hehe, you think so" Natsu was shocked as he saw Sebastian on his legs with a sword on his hands and his whole body and face was covered in burn marks, and his eyes were swollen. " I will not let you ruin my dream" he said as he pierced the sword right into Natsu's chest. " this will teach you to ruin my dreams, hahaha" " Darn, and I was so close in beating him" Natsu thought as he started to lose consciousness " Natsu!"

Natsu then opened his eyes to see Chelia running towards him. " Chelia run away you can't beat him" Natsu then coughed out blood as the sword was still in his chest. " Hahaha welcome to your end little girl, Darkness –" Sebastian then grunted in pain. " darn, that attack from the Salamander took a lot out of me" Sebastian thought as he lost his sense and forgot that Chelia was in front of him ready to attack. " **Sky God Roar**!" she blasted out a huge wave of air towards Sebastian who was sent flying too the closest tree knocked out.

" Natsu are you alright?" she asked as she pulled out the sword out of his chest. " * cough * * cough * would you if someone stabbed you with a sword?" Natsu said. " Natsu let me heal you" " nah, I know that it is the end of my life. " NO!" she shouted at Natsu who was shocked at her sudden outburst " I don't want you to die, I want to spend more time with you, I want to see that smile that always makes my heart skip a beat at just the sight of it, I want to tell you that I Love You, Natsu" she confessed as tears started to fall from her eyes as she continues to heal him. Natsu was shocked at what she said and he smiled softly

" I love you to, Chelia" he told her, As he lost his consciousness. " Natsu!"

One week later

In a hospital

" nnnggg" Natsu moaned " where am I?" Natsu asked to no one in particular, as a middle age man entered his room. " oh you are awake" he said with a smile. " who are you?" Natsu asked the man. " well I am the doctor that took care of you" " took care of me?" Natsu thought until something important came to his mind " wait where is Sebastian, where is he, tell me?" Natsu asked as he tried to get up but because of the pain he sat back down. " be careful, you may re-open the wounds that you received." He reminded. " well, I might as well call the girl that brought you here" he said " oh miss, the young lad is awake now" the doctor called out, Natsu didn't know which girl that brought him here, until he remembered everything that had happened. " he is right here" the doctor then pointed at the door Natsu was at. Natsu then saw Chelia outside of the door before looking at him. " Natsu!" she then charged at Natsu and gave him a giant hug. " please, please tell me you won't do that again" " okay, I won't" " I will leave you two some alone time" he said with a bow.

" hey Chelia, how long was I out?" Natsu asked the pink haired girl. " hmm, about a week" " oh… WHAT A WEEK!" Natsu shouted " Natsu shh, the other patients are sleeping. " oh sorry" Natsu said as he scratched his teeth. After a few minutes of awkward silence. Chelia then started to speak. " s-s-so d-d-d-do y-you re-remember w-what I-I-I-I s-s-s-said to y-y-you before you fell unconscious?"

Natsu was shocked about the question and he wanted to express his feelings towards the God Slayer. " N-n-never mind that question" Chelia stuttered " I dunno but does this answer your question?" Natsu said as he kissed Chelia in the lips leaving the God Slayer shocked. " well does it?" Natsu then just smiled widely with a small blush on his cheeks " Chelia then smiled as she replied " it sure does" she then kissed Natsu and the two of them shared a passionate kiss before breaking apart for air.

" His lips are so warm and moist" Chelia thought to herself. " her lips felt so soft and tasted like strawberries" Natsu thought to himself. " so what are we going to to tell our two guilds about this" Chelia asked. " well why not as soon as we reach Fairy Tail we tell them" Natsu suggested. " alright then"

" And by the way does this means that we are a couple?" Chelia asked. " well if my angel want us to be a couple, then I don't mind one whole bit. Chelia then started to blush again before she kissed Natsu once again. Unknown to them the doctor was just outside the door muttering " ahh, young love" he smiled before leaving the two.

After one extra day in the hospital the couple decided to finally leave Navar Town and haed back to Magnolia. After heading to the train, much to Natsu's disagreement but still went on the train after Chelia offered Natsu to lie on her lap again. After they exited the train they started heading back towards the guild.

After arriving at the guild. Natsu then kicked the door and shouted " We're back!" " Natsu!" the whole guild shouted and hugged him while crushing him. " what's wrong?" Natsu asked " the mission you took, took a much longer time for you to complete it why is that?" " well it is actually my fault" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head. " ha in your face flame brain the job I took, was way harder than yours yet I finished faster" Gray laughed at his rival " well what if you have a guy who has the same magic as Jellal but only darker as the master"

" w-what" The whole guild was shocked at what he said. " yeah, and they also had the Dragonoid and Godiad in preparation" " WHAT!" The whole guild plus the Lamia Scale guild shouted causing an the Dragon Slayer to feel pain in his ears before he fell to the ground. " oops sorry" then Chelia helped him up. " are you alright Chelia, did Natsu hurt you anywhere?" Chelia's cousin Sherry asked as she glared at Natsu. " no, not at all cousin. Natsu actually protected me when I was down actually" she smiled defending the Dragon Slayer. " Natsu my boy it is great that you are back, but what is the guys name with Jellal Fernandez magic?" the master asked Natsu " his name is Sebastian" Natsu replied " What! But Sebastian is an SS-Class mage that is wanted by the council. " really" Natsu's ears perked up at what his master said.

" wait you are asking me to believe that the flame brain actually beat an SS-Class mage, no way" Gray snorted " Natsu tell me how did you manage to beat him?" " well technically he was about to beat me but then Igneel then taught me a skill that gives me the strength of a Dragon" Natsu smirked. " really, did you ask him about his whereabouts or such?" " I did but he told me that he can't" Natsu then turned his smile into a frown " I'm sorry to hear that Natsu but what is the skill that he taught you?" " it is called the **Dragon Cosmic Destruction**" Natsu smirked. " wait you learned the **Dragon Cosmic Destruction**?" Gajeel asked shocked about what he heard. " yup" " you darn bastard, I'll beat the crap out of you" Gajeel then charged himself at Natsu before Makarov stopped him using Titan Magic on his hand.

" Gajeel, why are you like this, you didn't even let Natsu finish yet?" Makarov asked " it is because Dragon Cosmic Destruction is almost an impossible technique by Dragon Slayers" Gajeel then clenched his teeth. " Really?" " yes it is true" Gajeel then looked away feeling slightly jealous " well I for one am not going to believe that the flame brain has actually a power that is almost impossible" Gray snorted. " oh yeah, watch this. **Dragon Cosmic Destruction mode**!" Natsu said as black flames surrounded his body instead of his red flames.

" heh, believe me now Ice Princess?" Natsu then smirked " n-no way, his magical power is almost similar to Gildart's full power" the whole guild stared in shocked. " oh, and I have an announcement to make, Chelia and I are dating" Natsu said as he held Chelia's hands. The two guilds were silent for a while before it erupted into cheers for the dragon slayer and the God Slayer cheers ranged from "Natsu finally has a women" and simple congratulation's from Wendy, Lucy and Erza for them and wished them both happiness._"What was I worried about to begin with" _Natsu thought before he heard Makarov's voice bellowed through the guild."I say we throw a party in celebration for the two Slayer couples. Then the building was filled with cheers of support. " you better take care of my cousin or you are going to regert making her sad" Sherry glared at Natsu " don't worry I will never make Chelia sad" Natsu said as he kissed Chelia " because I love her" " well I think you are in good hands cousin" Sherry smiled at Chelia " yeah, I think I am" Chelia smiled back at her cousin.

" oi, Salamander are you going to show us your strength or be a lazy ass sitting on that chair" Gajeel taunted " wee, Chelia if you will excuse me" he said as he got up " be careful" Chelia said " don't worry I will" Natsu replied " now come on you metal scrap!" he said as another fight in Fairy Tail begun.

Once the battle calmed down for a while, Natsu took the chance to leave the guild. " hey, Mirajane-san" Chelia called out to the barmaid. " Yes, what is it Chelia?" " have you seen Natsu anywhere?" " well, I think I saw him leave the guild for a while" " ok thanks Mirajane-san" she then bowed to her and went outside. She then began to sniff out Natsu's scent and finally found him looking at the river under a sakura tree.

" there you are Natsu" she said as she sat beside him. " oh hi Chelia" Natsu said " what are you doing?" " just thinking about something" " really what about?" " about Igneel, Fairy Tail and…. You" he said as he turned to face her before hugging her " Chelia I don't want you to go back to your guild, I want to be with you forever" he said as he hugged her tighter. Chelia was shocked about what he said and she hugged him back and said " don't worry Natsu I told my master and cousin that I want to be together with you forever and they said that I should join Fairy Tail. " wait that means-" " yup from tomorrow onwards I am a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu happy about what he heard pressed his lips into Chelia's and they kissed for a few minutes as the sakura petals flew around them

" I Love You, Chelia"

" I Love You too, Natsu"

**A/N: * Cries * * cries * well today is the day I finished my first fanfic. Thank you all to the people who favorite, followed, reviewed and PM me. And get ready for my new fanfic. **

**And for the last time in this fanfic have a good one everyone**

**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**


End file.
